Edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Magnus is helpless when Kate is taken advantage, Will tries to help her. Magnus hopes they will be able to help one another, when she can not. The beginning of the Edge stories.
1. Chapter 1

**The tower I describe in this story is 10' square flat stone roof. With a 2x2x2 battlement wall that stands out from it. On top of the battlement wall are 3 teeth 3 teeth and between the teeth on each corner are towers. between first corners and teeth are notches 2x2x2, between next two teeth are notches 2x2x2 and one flag pole on the second stone that Will leans on for balance. It also has on each corner a smaller tower 3x3x6 with a 3x3x3 foot slanted stone carved roof on top of it.  
**

Dr. Magnus told William to leave Kate alone. Because Magnus was afraid if he tried to help her, she might blow up at him and he may break.

Then she would have to clean up the injuries.

As she rode the elevator up got off when the doors opened. She didn't know Will was waiting for her. When she got off to he walked forward to try to help her.

She heard foot steps and glanced back. "What do you want Will?" She snarled.

"I'm begging you let me help you." He begged.

She turned on him. "Help? You want to help me? I bet you don't even know what it's like to have others take advantage of you? Why you are helpless why and they use you for their own pleasure's?"

Kate missed Wills reaction to her words or the pain his upper spinal scar caused him. He was close to the edge of breaking.

Her words where pushing him to the edge. He growled at her. "Yes Kate I know what it's like. You're not the only one to have it happen to them."

Kate just stood there with her mouth hanging open. He turned walked to the elevator push the up button. Got when the door open he got on it and the door shut behind him.

After he left she slowly recovered from what he had said. She thought. 'What had happen to him?'

She went on to her room where she changed out of her clothes. Took a hot shower to try to try and wash away the filth. Then dressed only to find out what happened to Will. She hoped someone was willing to speak to her about it.

After his fight with her, he had left and went up to the tower. He got up on to one of the battlements teeth to lean against the flagpole and watch out over the city. As he watched he thought about what happened.

He heard the door to the roof open. Footsteps came and walked over to him. They came to stand up on one of the battlement teeth next to him. Magnus balanced on the battlement and leaned her hand against a small corner tower next to her.

"William?" A short time later Magnus asked.

"You knew didn`t you." Will answered.

"I guessed what might happen and hoped it would not." She sighed.

"You were trying to protect me. I see that now."

"Yes."

"What happened to her is similar to what the cabal did to me?"

"Yes William. That is why I wanted you to leave her alone. But you had to help her and it opened old wounds. Now she is asking questions about what happened to you?"

He turned to Magnus still holding on to the pole. "Tell the others to send her to me, if I can answer her questions I will. Other wise you may have to."

Then he turned away from Magnus. Still holding on to the pole to look out over the city.

When the day had passed; he turned to give Magnus a hand down. Then jumped down from his battlement stone. They walked back to the door, he opened the door for her. They walked back down the stairs to the hallway then elevator pushed the down button for it. When it came and the doors open they got on it and rode down to the office floor. When the doors opened they got off each went to their own office.

'Magnus thought to herself that William was unlikely to get any rest anytime soon.'

Will went to his office and sat down behind his desk. He tried to do his paperwork but couldn`t concentrate, he gave up and went to lay down on his couch.

Kate walked by Wills office door when she heard a cry from behind it. She stopped then heard the noise again. she reached for the door knob opened it.

She saw Will on the couch in the middle of a nightmare. She ran over to Will's side. "Will wake up." And shook him.

He woke. Was Kate and jerk out of her hand. Then pushed her back.

"Leave me alone!"

"Will I was only trying help."

He got up off the couch. And walked to his desk"Stay away from me!"

"Will..."

"Go away!" He yelled at her as he left shutting the door behind him.

He left her stunned. She was slow to react. When she came after him. he had left.

She looked both ways wondering where he went, she gave up and started walking towards Magnus office.

Magnus heard the knocking on her door. Then Kate came in.

"Magnus?" She asked.

She sat back from her chair an looked up at her. "Yes Kate."

"Where's William?"

"Why Kate."

"No reason Magnus." She said off-handed.

"Kate?" Magnus gave her long measuring look. Then motioned her to sit down in one the chairs. She made a call. "Yes bring me a pot of tea and a second cup." Then she hung up and waited.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, then the door then it opened. The Big Guy brought in a tea-pot with its two cups. He walked up to a table and set it down, turn around and left the room. She got up walked around her desk approached the couch Kate was sitting on. She sat down but not before pouring each a cup of tea. Than Magnus sat in the chair next to hers.

She noticed that Magnus was staring off into space.

"Magnus! what happened to Will?"

Magnus gave a start. "What."

"What happened?"

Magnus remembered what had happened to Dr. Zimmerman. When cabal had captured him. Then led him helplessly into their work room. They threw him down on the table, told him what they where going to do to him. Then they did started, first the doctor had cut a Y at the base of Williams upper-spine, then they let loose a scarab to take control of Williams body. They gave him a drug to increase his muscle mass by ten times. Then though the pain the scarab caused, made sure he did what every they wanted. "Do you really want know?"

Chapter 2

"Yes Magnus" Kate said.

"Then listen up." Magnus told her what happened to William before she became a member of the sanctuary team.

She listen to what Magnus told her but could hardly believe it. Who would do that to him.

She found out and why. It made her mad at them. The cabal betraying her was one thing. But him was something another.

"How do I help him?"

"By letting him help you." Than Magnus got up out of her chair and went and sat down in desk chair.

When Magnus did that she knew it was time leave.

Magnus watch her leave. She had opened old wounds in William. Now Magnus could only hope she could close them to.

He walk up and down the hallway working off the anger that felt. He finally entered the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinet and got down a coffee cup. He went over to the hot coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He went to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down, putting his cup on the table.

He tough about the fight he had with Kate and how he was going to fix it. He was still thinking about it and not paying attention to his surrounding when she walked in.

She looked at him then spoke. "Is their any hot coffee?"

His surrounding came back into focus."Yes." He spoke in a monotone.

She went and got a cup then poured herself some hot coffee from the coffee pot. Then went and took a seat across from him

They sat across from each other saying nothing, because neither knew how to start. Which was strange for Will because he always knew how to begin a talk.

'How I'm I going to get him to help me now?' Kate thought.

He finished his coffee. Pushed back his chair from the table to rise, went to the sink and rinsed out his cup. Than put in the sink.

She panicked. "Will what..."

He placed his hand on the counter his back stiffen when heard her speak in a panicked voice. He gripped the edge of the counter. "Why should I?"

"Because I need your 's why."

"What?"

"Help me please."

"When?"

Tomorrow noon." She sighed in relief.

"Okay."He sighed.

They didn't know what they getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Magnus!"

"Then listen up." Magnus told her about what had happened to William, before she became a member of the sanctuary.

She listen as Magnus told her. She couldn't believe what had happen to Will. He had truly gone through a nightmare. She thought she was the only one to go through one. But she was wrong.

Shocked she whispered "How do I help him?"

"By having him help you." Then Magnus got up and went back behind her desk and sat down, she ignored her after that.

She watched Magnus as she sat down behind her desk. She knew when to leave.

Magnus her leave, Kate had opened old wounds now Magnus could only hope that Kate could close them also.

He had walked up and down several floors, finally he entered the kitchen. He walked over and got a coffee cup down from the cabinet, poured himself a cup coffee. Than stopped and put the coffee pot back on the counter, picked his cup went and sat down at the table.

A short time later Kate came into the kitchen, She looked at Will . "Can I have some coffee?"

"Go ahead."

She went over to the counter top picked up the coffee pot and poured a cup for herself a cup, she then put the coffee pot down on the counter, then walked over to the other side of the table, pulled out the chair and sat down across from him.

As he sipped his coffee, he thought. 'Hasn't she made her feelings clear that she doesn't want my help?'

She thought back. 'How am I going to get him to help me now.'

He got up from the table, then went to the sink to rinse out his cup.

Kate panicked. "Will Wait..."

He the rinsed cup out, placed it in the sink. Then placed his hands on the sink and leaned forward. "Why?"

"I need your help."

"What?"

"Help me please."

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She signed.

"Okay." Will sighed.

A chance at help each other.

**Review**


End file.
